You're perfect to me
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Jackie was hit by a two-by-four and she lose her memory, every little moment of her life. Frank offer his home to be hers too and she's living with all the Reagan's family... But she had fake memories and in them she was married with Erin and they've got three children together. How the Attorney will react to this? She's going to let this memories real or not?
1. Hit

It was a beautiful day in NY and at 12nd Precinct First Grade Detectives Danny Reagan and Jackie Curatola are going to go out for have lunch in the cafè near their work place... And Danny instantly start to annoying his partner.

"So, Jackie, tell me... Have you found the right man, this time?"

"I haven't a man, Danny! And I don't want one... I'm going to be alone for the rest of my days..."

"Don't say that! You're a wonderful woman, intelligent and sweet... If I was free, I'll flirt with you every minute!"

"And I punch you everytime!" Answer the brunette, nonchalantly and Danny sighed.

The two ordered a slice of a very delicious pepperoni pizza, with fried chips and a coke and they continued to talk... Until District Attorney Erin Reagan-Boyle, Danny's sister, came into it too with a tired expression painted on her face.

"Hey, Erin...! Is everything ok? You seemed so tired..."

"Yes, I am! Tomorrow I've got an important trial in court to discuss... Do you know the Baxter's case?"

"Yeah, uhm... The man who stalked his ex wife for six months and then killed her three days ago, right?"

"Right, Danny! And I need your full collaboration, when I'll call you to the witness' bench..."

"Yes, of course!" Answered the two partners together and Erin smiled, sipping her coffee, eating each time a piece of vanilla cake, then the three walk out of the cafè after having paid the bill and they returned to their respective work.

Into the Precinct, Commander Frank Reagan ordered to his secretary, Agent Melissa Baker, to call into his office his son and his partner with urgency and the blonde woman walked out the door.

"Danny, Jackie, Commander Reagan needs you both in his office... It's urgent!"

The two run to their boss' office and stepped into it and Fran greeted them "Danny, Jackie, I received a letter five minutes ago... It says to keep all of my Agents away from this case or someone will be killed!"

"Wow... This is from one of the Baxter's man, I'm sure of it!"

"Me too, Detective Curatola! So, you both have to be careful when you're alone in the field or at your homes... Especially you, Danny, because you've got a family!"

"I know... Can I return to your home? So Linda and the children can be safe every moment..."

"Yes, of course! And you come too if you want, Detective Curatola!"

"Oh, ok... Thank you, Commander! But I have to take my things and my clothes..."

"I'll give you both the afternoon free, so you can collect your things and coming to Reagan's house! I've already informed Erin to coming too with Nikki!"

The two Decetives exiting the Precinct and go to the respective SUV and drove away to their homes. Danny was the first who arrived to his home and come in, finding Linda into the kitchen "Linda, take our things and the boy's! We have to go to my father's house!"

"What? Why...?"

"Because one of the Baxter's men sent a letter to my father... It said that if we don't stay away from this case, someone's going to be killed!"

"So... You, Jackie, Erin and even me, the boys and Nikki are in danger?"

"Yes, love! Come on, I have the afternoon free... I'll go to take the boys to school, you prepare the bags!"

Linda immediately ran upstairs and Danny walked out and on his car again, driving toward his children's school. Meanwhile Jackie arrived to her own apartment near Central Park... And she found the door open.

She instantly sent a message to her partner and held her gun in her right hand, then she entered her apartment and someone hit her with a two-by-four hard on the back and the front of her head. Jackie fell down unconsciuos, but she saw four men before the black out... She felt them hit her hard with punches and kicks.

"We said to you all to stay away! This is the price to pay for your stubborness... Die, bitch!" Say one of them, hitting the woman.

They go after about ten minutes, then Danny arrived in fifteen's and he found his partner unconscious and full of wounds, especially on her bloody head.

"I'm Agent Danny Reagan from 12nd Precinct! I need an ambulance at 1580, Central Road! Agent down with many wounds and a bloody head, she's unconscious and she lost much blood! Ok, I'm wait, but come as fast as you can!" Shout Danny, tears roaming from his brown eyes.

"What happened here? Who are you? Oh, Jackie...!" Said a young girl.

"She's alive, but you have to came into your apartment! This is a crime scene!"

"O-Ok..."

Then Danny call his father "Dad, it's me... We have a big problem!"

"What happened, Danny? Is something happen to you, Linda or the boys? Erin...? Nikki?"

"No dad! Someone's hit Jackie in her apartment, she's unconscious and I called an ambulance... I need the CSI's because the door was forced down!"

"My God... Ok, I'll call them then I'll see you to the hospital!"

"Ok, see you later! And... You have to call Linda because the boys are in the car, then Erin, grandpa and Jaime have to know it!"

"Yeah, sure! Baker will give them a call! Be strong, Danny... Be strong!"

Then the two Reagan ended the call and Danny see the ambulance, so he runs down the stairs and out the building for lead them to Jackie's apartment. Will she survive or the Death was waiting for her?


	2. The wake

The Paramedics and Danny arriving to Jackie's apartment and the doctor instantly kneeled near the unconscious woman and start to call her after Danny told him her name, but nothing. No life's signal came from her.

"Come on, I need a 5 ml of epinephrine and a cardiotonic! The orthopedic collar and take here the instrument for the cardiogram and the electroencephalogram!"

"Is she seriously injured? Is her life in danger?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Agent... Yes, her life is in danger because she's got a grade 3 concussion and these type of concussion can take her to losing her memory and sometimes to the coma..."

"Doctor, she lost blood from her nose!"

"She's probably got a cerebral damage! I'm taking her to the hospital, she need an urgent surgery... Call the hospital and ask for a free operation room!"

"Yes, Doc!" Said the Paramedic, running outside the apartment, then the doctor, the other Paramedic and Danny take the stretcher carefully, leading the injured woman out of her apartment, then the building and putting it slowly into the ambulance, who start with the lights on, full speed towards the hospital.

And when Danny came into his SUV, his children asked him the right question "Is something happen, dad?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah, sweety... Some bad guys hit Jackie and now her life is in danger... We're going to the hospital, where grandpa and the others are waiting for us!"

"Right dad... But Jackie is strong, she's surely surviving!"

"Yes, he's right dad!" Saying Sean, agreeing with his old brother.

The Agent smiled to them, then start the engine and drove toward the hospital and, after twenty minutes, he parked the car in the parking lot and run into the hospital with his sons. Here, the man found his young brother Jaime and his partner, Sergent Renzulli.

"God, Danny! How's she?"

"She's very bad, Jaime... Dad, grandpa and the others are still here?"

"Yes! They're in the waiting room... Nikki and Baker are here too! We're all worried..."

The three men and the two boys arriving to the waiting room and Linda instantly hugging his husband tightly "Oh love... She's going to be ok..."

"T-The doctor said that she's probably have a cerebral damage and a 3 grade concussion who can cause a losing memory or a coma..."

"My God... I have to call the judge Perkins, because I can't go to courtroom without Jackie's testimony!"

"But there's me, Erin... I can testimony for you! I know every detail because this case is Jackie's and mine... We are partners, I have to do this for her!"

"Ok... Oh God, please save her life...!" Whisper the brunette Attorney, wiping some tears away, returning to her seat between her grandpa Henry and Baker. And the seconds, the minutes and the hours start to pass slowly... To slowly for them all.

Finally, after six hours, the doctor exiting the operation room with an exhausted expression on his face, the tiredness visibly in his eyes and features and our heroes focus their full attention to him.

"Doctor, I'm Commander Frank Reagan... How's my Agent?"

"I'm nice to meet you, sir, I'm doctor Samuell Andersen. Agent Curatola has a 3 grade concussion, 5 broken ribs and many wounds... The wounds on her head are the most serious and she's asleep now... We can't already say if she's going to be ok or if she's going to die, but we've done everything we can do, it's her turn now!"

"Thank you, doctor Andersen. Can we see her?"

"She's unconscious and we have to see how she react when she's waking up... We have to see if she has a losing memory or if she's entering in a sort of coma..."

"We aren't going to disturb her, doctor... We want to see her, we'll staying outside the room!"

"Ok, come with me... She's under drugs and pain killers, but if she's ok she'll wake up soon!"

Then the raven haired doctor lead the small group to the room number eight, at the end of the first alley on their right and they all saw the brunette Agent un her bed, under the white sheet with an oxygen mask for helping her breathing and many stitches and some plasters on her face and hands, a full bandage around her head and the left arm.

Henry, noticed the reaction of his youngest grandsons, took them to the bar for buy an orange juice to them both, but Nikki wants to stay here with her family to watch Jackie's hard breathing. Because she likes the Agent as much as she likes her beautiful mother.

Finally, after a more hour, the brunette Agent slowly opened her green-brown eyes and she starts to recognize the place and, outside the room, behind the glass, the group saw her and Linda run away to find doctor Andersen and tell him the new. And Jackie smiled tired to the glass and say hello with her left hand to someone...

"God, thank you... Thank you!" Whisper Danny and Erin let out a very deep breath.

"Is she awake?" Ask doctor Andersen "Good...! I'm go to check her, then I'll let you know about her conditions..."

The man entering the room and introducing himself to the woman, who smiled tiredly to him and turning her attention to the glass again, then she told something to the doctor and the man exiting the door, facing our heroes.

"How's she, doctor?" Asked Danny.

"She has a 3 grade concussion because she doesn't remember the exact date and... And she wants her wife near her..."

The group was half mouth opened, still in shock "Her wife...? She isn't married..."

"This is one f the concussion's effects, don't be hard or rude with her... She needs time to put all the pieces together and remember who she is!"

"Ok, we're doing our best with her... But... Who's her wife?"

"She told me he name is Erin... Is there an Erin with you?" Ask Andersen and all the presents turn their attention to a very, very, very shocked Erin, who was without words and a bit embarrassed.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, uhmmm... I'm District Attorney Erin Reagan...!" Said the brunette, unsure of her own identity. How will Erin react in the room with Jackie?


	3. A cute couple

Erin was facing the doctor, still in shock and the man notice her discomfort, so he tried to comfort the Attorney "Look, ma'am... She's..."

"She told you... Who we are married?"

"Yeah, about four years... She told me how you always tell her to be careful on work... And she was searching for your four children!"

The group fell in shock again, Erin more than them "I have got only one daughter... Nikki!"

"Yes, she told me it. Nikki was born from your first wedding with a bastard lawyer and you've got one three years old little boy and two six months old twins, a boy ad a girl! But I habe to deduce she's not right..."

"Yeah, because we aren't married and Nikki is my only daughter!"

"But you can come in... I told you before, don't be rude with her... Maybe she can understand that her memories are fakes..."

"Ok doc, thank you!" Said Erin and Frank told her to enter the room and to be gentle with Jackie.

Erin entered the room and instantly was face to face with her -lover- and Jackie had turned her head to the left side and greeted her with a sweet smile, extending with a bit of pain her right hand to the Attorney.

"Erin... My love, I'm so sorry..."

The Attorney was paralyzed, unable to say a word because Jackie's touch and voice arrived so sexy to her... She never felt like that before, she felt strange, a storm was roaring full power into her.

"Jackie... How are you? You haven't nothing to be sorry for!"

"I love you... Where are...The children..."

"At home...! I take the seat here, next to you... Ok?"

"Yeah... You're beautiful... My love, I love you so much..." Said Jackie, taking Erin's hand to her, throwing the brunette Attorney to her and giving her a chaste, sweet kiss on Erin's lips, a simple peck like a thunder for the Reagan girl.

"They're cute together..." Says Linda, outside the room and all of them agreed with the blonde woman.

"I can't wait for giving you a real kiss..." Said Jackie, hissing in pain.

"Jackie, are you in pain? Have I to go to call doctor Andersen?"

"N-No... No... Please, stay here with me... I love you, I want to make love to you..."

"You have to think to your conditions, leave the sex life outside here... I'm here with you, ok? The rest of my family is outside the room..."

"Y-Yeah, I've seen them from the mirror! Thank you for being here, my love... I'll make great sex with you when the doctor dismiss me!"

Erin's cheek became redder like a tomato and Jackie smiled sweetly to her and the Reagan's family and Baker smiled at the tender scene... Nikki was the more excited of her family.

"God... I hope that mom and Jackie will be a real family! Having Jackie to be the second mother, will be great!"

"This is a great idea, Nikki! I'll hope it too!" Said Danny.

"We're Catholic, gay's wedding is prohibited in our religion... But if Erin wants to marry Jackie, one day, they will have my bless!"

"Mine's too!" Agreed Henry, smiling to her niece.

Will Erin stay with Jackie? And... Does she tell her the truth? How will Jackie's react?


	4. Maybe, one day

A week has passed from Jackie's recovery and she's on the right way for being good, but her memory didn't go as well as the girl and the doctor is in his office for preparing Jackie's dismissing papers.

"You're coming home today, are you happy?"

"Yeah, Danny... I'm happy..."

"You don't seem so happy... Is something happen? Are you in pain?"

"No, the ribs and the wounds are going to be ok..."

"So, what's the problem?" Ask the Detective, gently, taking her left hand in his.

"I wasn't married with Erin, was I? And... And we haven't children, right?" Said the brunette girl with guilt in her voice and little tears in her eyes and Danny look at his hands for a moment then up to his partnr again.

"Yeah... How are you find it?"

Jackie smiled sweetly "When I kissed her after my waking up, she was blushing hard and... She wasn't wearing the diamond ring I bought for her at our engagement's night and... And I've never seen our children!"

"Of course... You're always a good Detective and I'm proud of you!"

"Thank you... But I'm out now, the doctor will let me stay in absolute rest for two more weeks, or more..."

"You're under protection, you aren't going to go to work so early, my dear!"

The two smiled to each other, then Frank came into the room and instantly greeted Jackie, while Danny, who was coming out, whispers to him that she knows about truth... About her fake memories and the Commander sighed.

"Jackie..."

"Commander... I'm so sorry, I don't want to break Erin's heart..."

"She wasn't heart breaking, Detective... The doctor told us to be gentle with you, so she stay at your side, accepting your fake memories as true..."

"I have to tell something to her... Is she here?"

"Yes, she's talking with doctor Andersen... I'm calling her, wait a second!"

"Thank you, Commander!"

"Please, Frank will be fine..." Said the man, smiling to his Detective.

The woman smiled to him and the man walks out of the room, searching for his daughter and he found her in the doctor's office "Ok...? She has to take the painkillers three times at day, after lunches, then she needs absolute rest!"

"Yes, of course...! I keep an eye on her..."

"Erin, doctor, she knows... She knows about her fake memories, she told Danny that she knows you two aren't married and you haven't children..."

Erin felt instantly sad and the old man noticed it "R-Really...?"

"Yes, my dear... Come to her, Erin, stay with her because she wants to talk to you..."

The brunette woman walks along the alley, then entered Jackie's room and the Detective smiled sadly to her "Hey..."

"Hey you... Dad told me you want to talk to me..."

"Yes... I know about this false life I built up in my mind and I'm so sorry for this..."

"You haven't nothing to be sorry for! Jackie... Today's 2013 January, 27... Maybe, one day..."

"Maybe one day we can build a life together! I want to tell you that too... I want to conquer you, Erin Reagan and marry you!"

Erin blush instantly and Jackie take her hands in hers, kissing the knuckles with tenderness, but they were interrupted by Baker "Ummm... I'm sorry, girls, but I have to help Jackie to wear her dresses! The doctor will be here in a minute..."

"Ok... Can I help you too?" Ask Erin.

"Yeah, if you want... You're accepted!" Answer Jackie, then she exchange a wink with Baker before they heading to the bathroom.

How will go Jackie and Erin's life in the same house... And maybe in the same room?


	5. Fantasies

When Jackie and the others coming out of the hospital, they entered Danny's car and they drive toward Reagan's house, where Linda, Henry and Nicki are preparing the lunch, some chicken broth for the brunette Detective.

When they arrived to Reagan's house, Danny take Jackie's go-bag and Jamie parked behind his brother's car "Hi, guys...!"

"Hi, Jamie... Where were you?"

"I was at your apartment! I was going here to take some clothes and dresses for you..."

"Oh, thank you! You're great..."

Entering the house, Jackie was greeted by Henry, who shook her hand with a small smile on his face "Welcome to Reagan's house, Detective Curatola!"

"Thank you, Mr. Reagan..."

"Henry, please! I'm old, yeah, but you can call me by my name..."

"Ok!" Said Jackie, smiling sweetly to him.

"Come with me, I'll show you the house and your room..." Said Danny and Jackie follow him with a nod.

"Thanks, so go!"

The two partners goes around the house, where the man show to Jackie the kitchen, the big living room and the bathroom, then they go upstairs where he show her the other bathroom, Frank's study and the respective room and Danny show hers at the end of their mini tour... The Detective blushed a bit, but her smile grow instantly when she found who's her roommate.

"Are you happy about it, aren't you?"

"Oh God, yes! I'm very happy for being with Erin..."

"Do you really love her, huh?"

"You can say it! I told her I want to court her, conquer her and, if there's chemistry between us, marry her and, why not, having children... If I'm not in error, the modern technologies can allow to homosexual couples to have children..."

"Yeah yeah, you're right! I can help you, if you want or if you need something... I'm right here, ask me and I'll do my best for help you!"

"Thank you, Danny!" Said Jackie, hugging him and kissing his partner on the right cheek. And in that instant, Erin entered the room and she goggle her rich brown-amber eyes in shock.

"Hey! You want to conquer me and... You betray me, in our room with my brother?"

"She's very jealous... Be careful!" Whispers Danny into Jackie's ear and she smiled a bit, walking toward Erin, who crossed her arms to her chest and Danny come out of the room at the light's speed.

"I kissed him on the cheek because he offered me his help, that's all... I don't cheat on you because I want to build a life with you!"

Erin feel herself embarrassed and she blushed when Jackie approached her with her sensual look "O-Ok, I... I believe you for this time, but don't do this again..."

"You are more sexier when you are jealous, you know?"

"I-If you say that..."

"I never cheat on you, I promise it solemnly! Because I have a secret dream, I always had it..."

"A... A secret dream?"

"Yes... I never cheat on you because I'll pin you against this wall for making love to you during our first time, I'll kiss you with all of the feelings and the passion who build wildly into my heart and soul and... And you can use erotic toys, if you want, I don't mind! And after that, I'll make you scream my name loud and loud..." Told the brunette Detective, with a sensuality who made Erin's heart crazy like her thoughs, lips mere inches apart.

"O-O-Ok... But I've never make love like you've just said..."

"There's always a first time... It'll be my first too!"

"Oh, Jackie... You've already got something I like so so much..."

"What's that?"

"Your smile... I've always found it very sexy! I've dreamed about it many nights..."

"I'm honored to hear that! And I've dreamed every night your body... God, I've got many ideas on my mind about what I can do right now to you..."

"But you can't! The lunch's ready!" Said Linda, appearing behind them, smiling knowingly.

"Sorry, Linda, I didn't want to embarrass you..."

"No embarrass! You'll have to listen Erin's fantasies sometimes... They're hot like hell or Mexican chili!"

"LINDA!"

"Wow... I'm curious now!"

Erin take the two downstairs before Linda can told Jackie something personal and private... Something about her sexual fantasies with a certain person. Will Linda be able to say something to Jackie or the beautiful blonde woman will let the Detective to find this out by herself?


	6. Revelations and feelings 1

The family eat the lunch after the prayer, said by Nicki and then Linda and Baker walked into the kitchen for cleaning the dishes and Jackie stand up after about five minutes "I want to help them..."

"Ok, if you want to help, I'm not going to stop you..."

The brunette Detective smiled to Frank, then she entered the kitchen, closing the door behind her and she found Linda, back a the sink, staring at her with a knowing smile on her face "Melissa, I win the bet..."

"Damn! Jackie, you made me lost fifty dollars!"

"Huh...? Why? Linda, what was the bet you two hade made?"

"I bet with Baker that... You've coming in for asking me about Erin's hot fantasies!"

"Ok, so you've already win the bet because I want to ask you that! So... Pleae, tell me and when we'll have our first time, I know how to satisfy my lover's desires..."

Linda smiled, then she sat on a chair next to Baker, who had end with dishes and Jackie sat too in front of them "So... Mmmh... Let me think for a minute from where I can start to tell you her fantasies..."

The Mrs. Reagan was lost in her thoughts, but she found the perfect point to start and Jackie was full attention "C'mon, Linda! I'm getting crazy..."

"Ok ok... She's like kisses and caresses, my dear Jackie! She always tell me about her love for those tender things, she likes to feel her partner when they made love, she wants to be touched and loved everywhere, licked and savored in every inch of her body..."

"God, I'll touch her everywhere! I'll kiss and taste her body, making her scream my name many times in pure ecstasy!"

"Good!" Said Linda, a bit triumphantly "She loves to be eat... Eat in the deep..."

"Linda, you talk just like if you took her to bed! Did you have sex with her?" Ask Baker... A right doubt.

"No! Are you crazy...? I'm married and I never betrayed Danny, my dear girl!"

Jackie laughed, then she returned serious "I have the intentions to doing it all! But... Is there something she doesn't like?"

"Umm... Yes! She doesn't like the slowest actions..." Answer Linda, raising her eyebrows to Jackie, who smiled a bit, happy for the news.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be slow with her!"

The three women smiled, but they were interrupted by Danny, who's entered the kitchen a bit worried for the them "Are you all ok? Because you've been here by an half hour and we are all worried for you!"

"We were talking, Danny..."

"Talking and laughing like chickens!" Joking the Detective and Linda walked toward him.

"Chickens, huh? Tonight you're going to have nothing from me..." Said the woman and Danny groaned frustrated, with Jackie and Baker lost in their laughs who made the man more frustrated than earlier.

And when they returned in the living room, Erin watched Jackie with a raised eyebrow and the Detective smiled a bit, knowingly and... Hungrily, in her eyes a sort of predator look and the Attorney sighed. Linda had told her all about her fantasies.

Erin's got a confirm to her suspects when she's alone with the brunette Detective during the afternoon, when they and Baker accompany Nicki to the library for a school's research to the First World War... The girl was with Baker to the story's section and they are at law books' section.

"You're so happy... What's happened?" Asked Erin.

"Mmmh... I discovered something interesting about you..."

"Linda told you all, doesn't she?"

"Yes... And I want to fuck you now more than before!" Whispers Jackie into the Attorney's right ear, making Erin blush.

"We are in a public place... You can't tell me those private things here..."

"I can do something else..."

Jackie walked toward Erin, her forehead touching lightly the Attorney's "You're sexy, I admit it... Are you happy now?"

"I'll be happy when I'll can have you under me hand, totally naked!" Said Jackie, kissing tenderly Erin's temple, but they were interrupted by the library's owner and after by Nicki and Baker, who had find out the books the girl needed.

"Mommy, Jackie, we can go..."

"Ok, dear! G-Go..."

Nicki watched her mother, then Jackie, who wink at her and then Baker, who watch her too and they both lost in their eyes... But Erin noticed the special feeling between her daughter and Baker. What will happen between them all?


	7. Revelations and feelings 2

Retuned at home, the four women, except Linda, who was at Sean and Jack's school for a class' reunion and they reached the kitchen in search for Henry, but they're getting worried when he wasn't in the living room and neither in the kitchen.

"Henry, where are you?" Call Baker, holding her gun in her hands instantly.

"Baker, is there someone else?" Ask Nicki, a bit scared and the blonde smiled at the younger, caressing sweetly her left cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you..."

"Stay behind me... And don't speak, don't make a sound!" Said Jackie, putting an arm in front of Erin and her daughter, following Baker at the first floor... And the two find Henry into his and Frank's double bedroom, with something in his hands.

"Is something happen, girls?" Ask the old man, with a happy smile on his face.

"No no, we haven't found you in the living room and in the kitchen and we thought about a possible infringement..."

"Oh, I'm sorry girls... But watch here... I found my old records! Come with me..."

"Where?" Asked the four together, following the old man into the living room, where he put the discs on the little forniture next to the sofa and he opened his old record player "Are you ready to dance?"

The four haven't the time to answer because the man, after putting the disc into the record and, when the sweet music start, Henry encouraged the four women to dance, so Baker invited Nicki and Jackie, naturally, asked Erin the honor to dance with her.

Henry sat on the sofa, enjoying the show and, when Frank, Danny, Linda, Jamie and the two boys returned home, they remaining mouth open and in shock, unable to believe their eyes... Nicki and Baker danced like two expert long-time dance partners and Erin hasn't danced from the day of her wedding... This is the only thing who shocked Danny and Jamie. Erin, in fact, told them many times that she'd never danced again.

"You are a very good dancer..."

"You too! We haven't many things in common..."

"Yeah, you're right! But I don't dance by my wedding's day..."

"Really? You seem so expert... I can't believe it!"

"Believe me... I'm unable to lie!"

"Yeah, because you are a lawyer... A very sexy lawyer!" Said Jackie, winking sensually to her.

"Maybe..."

"No maybes, Erin! You ARE sexy and you'll always be... But Nicki is a good dancer too!"

"Yes... She's very good!"

"And Baker... God they seem a cute couple!"

"Hey, don't say that! Nicki isn't..." Said Erin, but the words died in her throat.

"You can't know her heart... Look, she's so happy in Baker's arms..."

Erin watched her daughter and smiled, letting herself lost in Jackie's strong and soft embrace, surprising herself when she, maybe unconsciously, kissed the brunette's right cheek then her neck.

"S-Sorry, Jackie... I..."

"You're hungry, huh? Me too, Erin... You haven't nothing to be sorry for..."

Erin blushed so much, but she smiled a bit to the brunette Detective and they both get lost into each other... Till Linda and Jamie called them for the dinner and Henry turned off the record, congratulating with the four dancers.

What will happen after dinner?


	8. A special present 1

After the lunch, the Reagan's returned to work, except Danny and Jamie because they aren't coming home... Only Linda and Jackie are at home and the two women decided to go out for a bit of shopping.

"Linda, does Erin like jewels?"

"Mh? Yes, of course! Do you want to buy a ring for her? It's early for rings..."

"No no! This isn't the perfect time for the engagement ring, but I'll give one to her, one day! I mean jewels like bracelets, earrings..."

"Yeah yeah, she likes them a lot!" Smiled the blonde woman "If you want to buy one for her, follow me... I'll show you my favourite jewelry!"

"Ok, let's go!" Answer happy the brunette Detective and Linda smiled to her sweetly, because when she saw Jackie's in love, she remembered the time when she was a nurse and met Danny at the hospital... They fallen in love instantly and it was the same for Jackie and Erin, but the lawyer was too proud for admit it.

The two arrived at the jewelry in ten minutes and they entered the store "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course! What do you want to know?"

"Why do you want to buy a jewel for Erin?"

"Because tomorrow is her birthday! Have you forget that?" Asked Jackie and the blonde woman opened her mouth, in shock.

"Oh my God! I forget her birthday! I have to buy her a present too!"

"I found mine!" Said Jackie, calling the owner "I'll give her that bracelet with aquamarine crystals on the top..."

"Oh yeah yeah! It will be perfect on her... And... You can give her something... Else..." Whispered the blonde woman and Jackie licked her lips at the idea of have a sex night with Erin, for having her completely naked under her hands and Linda smiled.

"Maybe, Linda... Maybe!"

Then the two excited the jewelry after paying the price and Jackie but the present into her jacket, for keeping it secure and near her heart... Linda and Jackie entered then the market for buying something for dinner and a delicious creamy cake with cutted strawberries on the top for Erin, her favourite cake.

"We've end the shopping! Hey, it's getting late and we have to cook the dinner!"

The two women arrived at home and Henry greet them both "Hey, girls, have you bought something for Erin's birthday?"

"Oh yes... Especially Jackie!"

"Really? What have you bought, my dear?"

"A bracelet with aquamarine crystals on top!"

"You have lost your memories, but nothing about Erin, don't you?" Asked the man and Jackie smiled tenderly.

"We're home!" Said together Nicki, Jack, Sean and Baker, who was gone to take them all to school, Jamie and Danny right behind them with their father... But where's Erin?

"Hi... Where's Erin?" Asked Henry.

"She's at work... She's going to end to write an important report for tomorrow's trial!" Answered Jamie.

"It's going to rain... I'm going to wait for her or she's get wet and she can catch a cold!" Said Jackie, exiting the house with her umbrella in her left hand, closing the door with the other... And no one had the time for saying something to her.

"She's really in love!"

"You can say that! You have to see the present she's buying for Erin's birthday!"

"Is that best than my pajama?" Ask Danny to his wife.

"Yes, it is! It's a beautiful bracelet with aquamarine crystals on top!" Said the blonde, shocking her husband and someone else... And Baker run out of the house too for buying something for Erin because she forgot her birthday.

Meanwhile, at the District Attorney's Office, Jackie waited for Erin and, after a few minutes, the brunette Attorney exited the building and her boss, Rossellini, approached her instantly... From her place, Jackie could see the love of her life in a sort of fight with the man, so she approached them.

"Erin, is everything alright?" Asked the Detective, locking her eyes with Rossellini's.

"Yeah... You're here now and I'm feeling better!"

"And you, Erin, didn't want a man like me... Because you've got a crush on her?"

"Hey, she's my girlfriend... So, stay away from her!" Said calmly Jackie and the man looked badly at her, walking away from them mumbling something under his breath and Erin looked directly to Jackie.

"Thank you... But what are you doing here? It's raining and you're all cold, you can get a flu!"

"Why don't you warm me up?" Asked seductively the Detective and Erin smiled sweetlyat her question.

"Maybe I can warm you up later... But you can have this now!" Said the Attorney, kissing lightly Jackie's right cheek, then she grabbed the Detective's arm and they walked side-by-side for all of the road to return home, enjoying each other presence.

Arrived at home, Danny walked toward his sister and hugged her "Happy birthday, Erin!"

"Happy birthday!" Said the others together and Frank gave a kiss to his daughter's left cheek.

"The dinner's ready!"

"Yeah, because I'm so hungry..." Answered Erin and, when they are sitting around the table, Frank started the pray, then they eat the delicious dinner and, after that, Linda take the cake on the table with an only candle on it.

"Wow, my favourite cake! Thank you... Thank you so much!"

The family ate the cake, when Erin expressed a wish and turned off the candle with a single puff, then Henry stand up from his place and looked toward the rest of his dearest... What will have Henry in mind for the rest of the evening?


	9. A special present 2

Henry walked toward his old player, under the worried looks of the Reagan's family, but Jackie and Baker are both calm... Danny stand up too for asking something to his grandpa "Do you want to dance, grandpa?"

"No, my dear grandson! I want to show you how good our girls are with dance..."

"Our girls? Who?"

"Erin and Jackie to one side and Nicki with Baker to the other!" Said the old man, really happy and the four stand up instantly, but Erin turned her attention to Baker, making the blonde a bit worried.

"You have to treat well my daughter, ok?"

"Don't worry, mommy! Baker is very kind with me... Everytime!"

"You're the only kind here, Nicki! Oh, don't be angry with me, girls!" Winked the blonde Special Agent, making someone laugh a bit.

"Hey hey hey! This is love!" Shout Danny and his sons, those in a pure shocked tone.

Then Henry started the music and Erin encircled Jackie's neck, making her the first move, kissing lightly the Detective's neck and Jackie was able to feel her hungry hormones scream many dirty things to her mind.

"You really like my neck, don't you?"

"Yes, you caught me! I love the smell of your vanilla shampoo..."

"And I like yours, but if I show you how much I like it, we'll be in the bedroom... Under the covers... Naked..." Whispered Jackie, turning Erin's desire on and now the Attorney can only admit to herself how much she loved Jackie Curatola.

When the dance ended, the applauses are all for them and when Danny saw the luxorious look painted on her sister's face, an idea jumped in his mind and he hugged her sister "You have to open your presents! Mine and Jamie's first!"

Erin sat down and opened her presents "A pajama... Thank you, guys!"

"Here's mine and your grandpa..." Said Frank and Erin find a beautiful azure coat, a very feminine coat.

"Here's ours! From me, Baker, Jack and Sean!" Said Nicki, giving the present to her mother and Erin found her favourite chocolate into it.

"This is mine! Happy birthday again Erin!" Started Linda and Erin hugged her, then she found a pair of golden earrings into the present... Then it comes the turn of Jackie's present and the Attorney blanked when she saw the bracelet.

"J-Jackie, my God... It's too much, you didn't have to buy a thing so expensive!"

"No no, no problem! I've wanted to give you a special present, so I bought you that!"

Erin smiled to Jackie, hugging her, then the woman took her presents into her room and she went into the bathroom for a quick shower, followed by the rest of the family and, after thanking them all, Erin went to bed.

The others went to bed after ten more minutes and the Detective reached the bedroom she shared with Erin and closed the door when she stepped inside and her eyes travel along Erin's beautiful figure "Hi..."

"Hi! God, you're very beautiful... Very sexy!"

"Do you like my new pajama?" Asked Erin, walking toward Jackie "Danny knows better your tastes..."

"Yes... God, I want to kiss you and take you so badly..."

"So... Why don't you do it?"

Jackie's eyes became darker and she places her hands on Erin's hips, removing her shirt and her shorts, leaving the Attorney in her underwears... And Erin strips Jackie's too, but they remained naked in a couple of minutes.

The two women shared luxurious looks to the respective body, founding it very sexy and damn exciting.

"Erin... My God, you're so beautiful! You're sexy, exciting and I can't wait for making you all mine..."

"Come here... Can I feel how wonderful your body was against mine? Can I feel your sculpted abs against me?"

"Of course! You can do everything you want to do to me..." Answered Jackie, taking Erin up in her arms, kissing her passionately and the Attorney responded every move, moaning in pleasure, feeling the arousal becoming intense as her sex was pressed against Jackie's.

"J-Jackie... G-God, I'm gonna die..."

"No, you have to stay conscious and make love to me!"

Erin smiled, kissing Jackie again and, when the Detective take her lover to bed, covering their bodies with the blankets, started to kiss, lick and suck at her lover's body, making her whimper and moan in pure pleasure... The Attorney caressed her lover's scalp, pressed her head closer to her sex "Here, my love!"

"Yes... Today's your birthday and I'll give you every present you want!"

And Jackie, after a very good job of her tongue, opened the nightstand and she found her erotic toy... She weared it, then she entered Erin, making her let out a pleasurable moan "F-Fast, Jackie... Please... Go fast and hard!"

"As you want!" Said the Detective, thrusting deeply and fast into her lover, kissing her very passionately and Erin circled Jackie's neck with her arms, deepening the kiss, languidly, sweetly... Their love making is like a dance.

And Erin came three times in Jackie's arms and the Detective leave her lover over her exhausted and the Attorney is trying to catch her breath "M-My God... You are... Very good... A perfect lover..."

"You too, my dear! Do yu want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'm already be! But we are officially together now... Do you want to know something?"

"About what?" Asked the Detective, caressing Erin's back.

"I'm scared... I'm really scared..."

"Tell me about what... I'm here, talk to me..."

Erin took a deep breath, then she looked Jackie in the eyes "You love me because you've lost your memory, but... Will you love me again when you'll have your memories back?" Asked the brunette.

"I often think about it... But I'm pretty sure about something... I'll always love you!"

"Please, don't forget all of this... Because... Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Me too, Erin! One day, I'll marry you... I've told you before, at the hospital..."

Erin smiled, remembered the words and she can't wait that day to come... For now, the two lovers fell asleep after a passionate kiss, holding each other tightly. Will Jackie remember her love for Erin, when she'll have her memories back?


	10. Accepted!

The next morning, Erin wake up first and she find Jackie peacefully asleep under her, arms around her waist, one on the shoulders, the parfume of their first love night came to her nostrils. The Attorney can't resist the temptation and she kissed her lover's neck.

"Mmm..." Moaned Jackie, in her slumber "Hey... Do you want to have sex at... At half past six in the morning?"

"Why not? I want to taste you, Jackie, because you've the only one who tastes something, last night..."

Erin's look was intriguing and Jackie decided to give her lover everything she wants "Come on, show me your best, Counselor!"

"As you want, my love!" Said the brunette, placing herself between Jackie's legs, caressing and licking her sex, making the Detective cum one time, because someone knocked the door, about fifteen minutes later.

"W-Who is it?" Asked Jackie, between her breaths.

"I'm Nicki! Is my mom awake?"

"Umm... Yeah, she's really awake!" Said the brunette and Erin kissed her sweetly.

"Ok! Mom, I'm going to shopping with Baker and Linda..."

"Well, go on my dear! Be careful and stay everytime with Baker, ok? Never go away from her!"

"Yes, I know! Bye! Bye Jackie..."

"Bye Nicki!" Answered the Detective, then she turned her attention to Erin, who was smiling sensually to her and kiss her lover deeply.

The two women make love for a few minutes, then Jackie stand up and, when she weared her bathrobe, she went into the bathroom for a quick shower, followed soon by her lover "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, but give me a kiss only! Because I don't want to show to someone else how good you are at sex!"

Erin laughed, then she kissed Jackie hungrily and, outside the bathroom, the lighty moans wake Danny up totally "Hey, Danny! What are you doing?"

"Ssshh Jamie! I'm listening..."

"I see... What are you listening? Something interesting?"

"MUCH interesting! Erin and Jackie are making out under the shower..."

The young Reagan was shocked and he was able to let out a small yawn when the two exited the bathroom "'Morning, guys!"

"Good morning, Erin! You're very happy today!"

"Yes... Yes I am!"

Jamie entered the bathroom and Erin goes into the kitchen, while Jackie and Danny rested in front of the bath's door "So... Are you two?"

"Yes, we had and interesting night... A very interesting night!"

"Fantastic! I'm happy for you both!" Said the man, hugging his friend and partner.

Then Jackie went into the kitchen and she was greeted by the Comminsioner and Henry, both smiling at her "Is something happened?"

"No, my dear, no! But we are happy for you and Erin..."

"Does she told you?"

"No, we have noticed her smile... She had the same smile when she had the first love night with her ex husband!"

"Oh... S-So... Am I accepted as her partner?"

"Of course! We are Catholic, but if you are happy together, you have our bless!" Said Frank, standing up and hugging his Detective.

Will this love survive? Will Jackie have her memories back?


End file.
